Carrier aggregation (CA) is introduced widely into wireless communication systems to increase system capacity and peak data rates. With CA, several carriers can be bundled (aggregated) together for UL or DL (or UL and DL) transmission, increasing the available bandwidth. Carrier aggregations may benefit from new concepts of control signaling, as commonly used concepts usually deal with a low number of carriers being utilised.